


You Saved Us

by Patchwork00



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork00/pseuds/Patchwork00
Summary: Sorry if there are any mistakes I've never written here. ALSO I have a bad habit of not posting so be aware!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes I've never written here. ALSO I have a bad habit of not posting so be aware!

A loud crash sounded through the quiet woods. "What the hell was that?" Marlon exclaimed bas he removed an arrow from a walker head. "Dude! Look!" Louis pointed at a large smoke cloud rising in the distance. 

"Come on you two we're checking this out!" Marlon waved the other two forward. "You know that place will be swarmed with walkers. Right?" Violet glared at Marlon. "Of course I know that but there could be supplies there." He tried to assure the skeptic. "Okay you guys let's just hurry." Louis attempted to cool the situation down.

Marlon, Violet, and Louis rushed towards the sound. "Okay you two take care of the walkers I'll check for supplies." Louis and Violet nodded and started to clear the walkers from the scene. Violet lodge her clever into one's head with a sickening crunch. Louis kicked in one's knee and slammed it's head in with Chariles. "Fuck Vi Lou! There's people in here help me get them!" Marlon started trying to get a kid out of the passenger seat. "Give us a minute man!" The two finished off the walkers that were surrounding them. They knew they were going to have to deal with the rest on their way back. 

Violet help Louis get a girl, around their age, on his back. She grabbed presumably the girl's bag and put it one her back. "Vi cleat the path." She nodded and ran forward taking out a few walkers.

Violet got the gate before the others and called out to Ruby. Then pushed to gate open for the other two that followed in suite. "Let me see the wound." Ruby ordered. "Tenn come with me." He followed the group into the dorm area. "Hey! Vi what happened out there? Brody asked running towards her with Sophie behind her. "That girl that was carried in I'm guessing crashed her car trying to fight of a walker." Violet glanced at at Brody and Sophie's intertwined fingers. 

"Ro, Soph when did that happen." She snickered and pointed. Brody became a blushing mess. "Um right after you guys left." Soph blush and looked anywhere but at Violet. "Anyway Soph why did Ruby call Tenn?" Brody swiftly change the subject. "Oh! Yeah he wanted to learn to patch people up! He'll be really good at it I hope!" Sophie had a proud grin on her face. 

"Anyway I was gonna drop this off in the music room since Louis already volunteered to watch the kids on the way back then go hang out on the wall." Violet showed the bag to the pair. "Oh we can take it we were about to head down to the Library so we can drop it off for you." Brody ran her fingers through her hair. "Thanks you two." They all said their goodbyes until they saw each other at dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are liking this story so far! I was scared people weren't going to enjoy it.

Clementine jolted awake "Hu-huh? AJ!". She tried to get off the bed when she noticed her hand was taped. "This isn't going to hold anyone. Where am I?" She tore the tape from her hand and got of the bed. She walked to the door and tried to open it "Locked. Shit maybe I can find something to pick it with". She walked to the closet and looked in "Is that a tackle box. Maybe I can." She tried to reach the box from the floor. "Damn." She grabbed a chair and pulled it over. "Got ya." Clementine smiled to herself.

Clementine pulled a palette knife from the box. "Aha this should do the trick." She walked to the door and used the palette knife to unlock the door. Once she stepped out small footsteps echoed through the quiet hallway. She quickly ran behind a old trophy case. A kid walked around to corner. Once henoticed the door open he creeped forward and pulled out a knife. 

"Hey no need to worry I'm right here." Clementine dropped the knife and showed herself. The kid quietly gasped and stepped back. "Looks like your up. We got your kid he's safe. I'll show you around then take you to you're kid. Okay?" The kid ran over the the tall person. "I'm Marlon and this is Tennessee or Tenn he's been taking care of you. What's your name?" Marlon asked. <

"Clementine." She looked between the two boys. "Well nice to meet you Clementine." Marlon said. Tenn went ahead out the doors. Marlon and Clementine walked out the front doors. "Welcome to Ericson's Borading School for Troubled Youth." Clementine heard Tenn whistle and saw a girl sit up on top of the wall. "So are there any adults?" Marlon looked back and shook his head. "Crazy right kids run by a kid." He pointed at himself. "But we make do." He glanced back at Clementine. "Marlon we got walkers on the fence!" Some kid shouted. "Shit knowing Willy it's a few grandma walkers and an angry squirrel. Oh your boys with Louis! Follow the music!" He said as he ran off.

Clementine followed the music into the building. "Aw shit!" A girl came running down the hall. "Hey you! You need to teach that boy of yours some manners! He bite me!" She yelled at Clementine. "Sorry he's usually not like that. He's been through a lot." The girl was fuming with anger. "Ain't we all!" The girl stormed off in a cloud of swears. Clementine continued walking untilill she got to a door and saw AJ fascinated with a large piano. "Clem!" He ran towards her. They met in the middle and AJ hugged her. "Hey there goofball. That girl out there said you bit her is that true?" Clementine got down to AJ's eye level. "She snuck up on me!" AJ defended. "You can't be biting people kiddo." Clementine stood up. "Okay." AJ looked up at her. 

"Hi I'm Louis. Watched your kid for you. Oh and Marlon left your bag somewhere." He said and went back to playing the piano. "Clementine." She walked over and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a hat and a gun she placed the hat on her head removing the blood soaked bandages. The she handed AJ his gun. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Louis turned to look at the pair but was ignored. "It's dirty." AJ said looking at the gun in his hands. "Clean it." Clementine responded. "Later." Now the pair looked at Louis. "He's earned my trust with it " Louis looked slightly concerned. "He's a tot!" He retorted. "Yeah a tot that can shoot." Louis rolled his eyes and turned back to the piano. "Can you play anything else?." Louis glanced at the girl and started to play Oh My Darling Clementine. "Oh My Darling oh my darling oh my darling Clementine you are lost and gone forever." He was cut off. " No not that." She looked annoyed. "Dreadful sorry Clementine." He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have another chapter out sometime tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

As Louis finished Marlon came through the door "Have you seen Rosie?". Louis looked back at him "No.". "We've got a bit of a situation out there. I know you just woke up and all but can you help us we got a few dead heads on the fence." Marlon looked at her. "Sure." Clementine answered. "You got your weapon?" Clementine nodded and pulled out her knife. "Good.You too Louis get your ass in gear." Marlon said as he ran out the door. 

"We've got a hunting party out there trying to get back in. We need to clear their way. There's been more dead heads these past couple of days." The girl from the wall turned her head towards Louis and Clementine. "Almost like something drew their attention something like I don't know an explosion or a car crash." She turned her hard back. "Vi." Marlon shook his head. "What? Just saying there's got to some explanation." She shrugged. "Look I didn't know any of that was going to happen. Sorry if it caused you guys and trouble." Clem explained. Louis cleared his throat "Hello Clementine I'm Violet nice to meet you.". Violet kept looking forward "Yeah what he said.". "Alright boys and girls their starting to fill in." A kid yelled from a watch tower. 

"Don't mind Violet she uh grows on you." Louis assured her. "Oh this is a chair leg I call it Chariles." He grinned. Clementine walked out the gate closing it behind her. "Clem! Let me help!" AJ said as he ran to the gate. "I need you to watch my back. Yell out if you see anything" AJ nodded. As she walked into the forest she noticed Violet kicking a walker to remove her cleaver and Louis crushing one's skull. "Clem monster!" AJ calls back. Clementine crushes it's knee and jabs her knife into it's eye. "Nice on Clementine! It needs a little more finesse though!" Louis shouted. "Hey you come here!" He yelled at the walker. Once it got close enough he pulled out his knife cut a rope making a large rock fall on top of it. "We've got traps set up everywhere their marked so watch out!" Louis said and ran off attacking another one. Clementine got a walker to follow her and then cut the rope. "Looks like they made it back in one piece meet the in the middle!" Marlon called out to everyone. Violet slammed her cleaver into one's face then ran to meet with the other. "Nice timing we're not going to be able to hold them off much longer." Violet said. "No kidding. Where did all these walkers come from?" A girl with ginger hair questioned. "We'll talk about it once we get back inside." Marlon waved the others forward. 

Clementine and Violet got separated form the other. "Y'know you're pretty good considering the circumstances and all." Violet said. "Thanks. Clementine answered. "Now let's finish these assholes off and get back inside." Violet said running forward and lodging her clever into one's skull. Clementine walked over and finished one off. "I hate this clean up bullshit." A Kidd grumbled as a walker snuck up behind him and grabbed him. Clementine ran over and stabbed it in the neck gaining it's attention. She quickly removed her knife and slammed it into the walkers forehead. "Uh thanks for saving my ass." The kid rubbed his neck. Clementine nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

As Louis finished Marlon came through the door "Have you seen Rosie?". Louis looked back at him "No.". "We've got a bit of a situation out there. I know you just woke up and all but can you help us we got a few dead heads on the fence." Marlon looked at her. "Sure." Clementine answered. "You got your weapon?" Clementine nodded and pulled out her knife. "Good.You too Louis get your ass in gear." Marlon said as he ran out the door. 

"We've got a hunting party out there trying to get back in. We need to clear their way. There's been more dead heads these past couple of days." The girl from the wall turned her head towards Louis and Clementine. "Almost like something drew their attention something like I don't know an explosion or a car crash." She turned her hard back. "Vi." Marlon shook his head. "What? Just saying there's got to some explanation." She shrugged. "Look I didn't know any of that was going to happen. Sorry if it caused you guys and trouble." Clem explained. Louis cleared his throat "Hello Clementine I'm Violet nice to meet you.". Violet kept looking forward "Yeah what he said.". "Alright boys and girls their starting to fill in." A kid yelled from a watch tower. 

"Don't mind Violet she uh grows on you." Louis assured her. "Oh this is a chair leg I call it Chariles." He grinned. Clementine walked out the gate closing it behind her. "Clem! Let me help!" AJ said as he ran to the gate. "I need you to watch my back. Yell out if you see anything" AJ nodded. As she walked into the forest she noticed Violet kicking a walker to remove her cleaver and Louis crushing one's skull. "Clem monster!" AJ calls back. Clementine crushes it's knee and jabs her knife into it's eye. "Nice on Clementine! It needs a little more finesse though!" Louis shouted. "Hey you come here!" He yelled at the walker. Once it got close enough he pulled out his knife cut a rope making a large rock fall on top of it. "We've got traps set up everywhere their marked so watch out!" Louis said and ran off attacking another one. Clementine got a walker to follow her and then cut the rope. "Looks like they made it back in one piece meet the in the middle!" Marlon called out to everyone. Violet slammed her cleaver into one's face then ran to meet with the other. "Nice timing we're not going to be able to hold them off much longer." Violet said. "No kidding. Where did all these walkers come from?" A girl with ginger hair questioned. "We'll talk about it once we get back inside." Marlon waved the others forward. 

Clementine and Violet got separated form the other. "Y'know you're pretty good considering the circumstances and all." Violet said. "Thanks. Clementine answered. "Now let's finish these assholes off and get back inside." Violet said running forward and lodging her clever into one's skull. Clementine walked over and finished one off. "I hate this clean up bullshit." A Kidd grumbled as a walker snuck up behind him and grabbed him. Clementine ran over and stabbed it in the neck gaining it's attention. She quickly removed her knife and slammed it into the walkers forehead. "Uh thanks for saving my ass." The kid rubbed his neck. Clementine nodded.


End file.
